Dangan Ronpa Rejects of Despair
by GlimmeringShine
Summary: You and 15 other Ultimates find yourselves at a foreign location that none of you have memories of at all. Then all of a sudden some bear forces you all to participate in what's called a "killing game". As you prepare yourself physically and/or mentally you ponder, 'There's no way anyone would actually kill? Right' The bear chuckles at that thought. SYOC CLOSED
1. Chapter 0 SYOC submission form

**Chapter 0 - Enrollment**

Danganronpa. The hit reality T.V. show that's taking the world by storm, that any teenager could have a shot at and enter. The show's plot is simple and basic, it goes as follows; a group of teens is pitted against one another and they have to kill each other until there are so little left. Then after one or two teenagers are killed a trial to determine the culprit is held; A true battle of ** _hope and despair_**. However, just watching plain old teenagers duke it out would be kinda boring so, in order to make this show more interesting the broadcasting team, _modify_ each contestant's personality to be more interesting to view. Hence why they gave each contestant an ultimate talent, where they excel at one particular skill or job that makes the core personality of the character and then more is added to the character later with the broadcast team.

Of course Danganronpa wouldn't be so deranged as to forcibly get participants to join. They would of course pretend to abduct you so that if you kept that memory you wouldn't think that this anything less as you become your character. Yes, you would create your character and give the talent you want to be and then the staff would wager in on your input and _modify_ what they see fit. Then you'd **become** the character thus being apart of the concept known as **Ultimate Real Fiction.** Becoming the character concepts you thought of in order to conduct a **true killing game.**

'But why would anyone sign up for this horrible blood sport? ' you may ask yourself if you're unfamiliar with Danganronpa. 'It sounds Inhumane and unethical! These are the lives of precious high school students and their minds that you're controlling!' you wail. How naive you'd have to be to ask such a simple question; Danganronpa isn't just a bloodsport it's much much more. It's a battle of wits just as much as physical strength in the sense you have to fool everyone into believing you aren't the blackened who did such a heinous crime. How clever one must be to come up with a clever murder plan that no one is suspicious; it's no surprise that not many have gotten away with murder on the show. If that's all you think Danganronpa is though, you clearly aren't looking at the big picture.

Danganronpa is a symbolic metaphor for hope and despair. The characters are in such peril that there's almost no chance of them succeeding and it makes you fall into **despair**. However, there's always that glimmer of **hope** that makes you want to believe that they can overcome this obstacle before them. Finally, when there are not many trials left, the glimmer becomes a full sparkle of **hope** and combats against the dreadful **despair**. At last, the characters overcome the obstacles that have been placed beforehand. thus the audience feels the shining **hope** flowing through the characters they watched. This show ust cant be beat against anything else.

Which is why I am now filling out the proper paper work in order to get to an audition for Danganronpa's newest season. I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is -~-~-~- ~-~-~-~, a blatantly average High school Students. My grades are so-so and I'm completely talentless with no real personality of my own. The only thing that I truly care about for my pitiful existence is Danganronpa, the show that brought me out of my **despair.** Now that I'm 1~. I'm fully able to sign up for the show I love the most.

I've been waiting for my entire life to join the show I care about the most, there's no way I'm missing out on a chance to become a contestant. I mean think of the possibilities I could be a _murderer_ that could finally get away with murder on Daganronpa. Or I'd be fine with being a victim, the **hope** my death would bring to the rest would be amazing. If neither of those are acceptable then I'm fine with being a survivor who defeats **despair.** There's so many possibillities I coulld choose for who I want my character to be. Should I give them a pre-existing talent or should I have a talent that other characters haven't had before? Should I give them a nice personality or one that goes against the other students? The possibilities are endless but I guess nows the time for me to write down my character.

* * *

 **Enter the character that you'd like to be!**

 _Keep in mind one character per person and you can either pm or comment your submission._

Name _**(First, Last**_ ):

Gender:

Talent _ **(can be a talent from any of the Dr series just give me a reason why that talent)**_ :

Age _**(15-18**_ ):

Birthday **(Month/Day** ):

Height:

Weight:

Physical appearance _**(hair, clothes, any accessories)**_ :

Personality _**(what would they act like)**_ :

History **_(what's their background, how did they get their talent)_** :

'Family' _**(Anyone they consider close to)**_ :

Likes _**(3-5)**_ :

Dislikes _**(3-5)**_ :

Biggest fear _**(what scares your character the most)**_ :

Darkest secret ** _(Something that they'd rather not have disclose)_** :

Relationship option?:

Relationship sexuality:

Victim/Murderer/Survivor? Why?:

Execution **(** _ **optional**_ **):**

Role in investegation _**(Write one for how they normally are and if they are a murderer what would they do)**_ :

Role in trials( ** _(Write one for how they normally are and if they are a murderer what would they do)_** :

People they would get along _**(a specific niche of people they want to hang out with; can't say "everyone" or "no one")**_ :

People who they would hate **_(a group of people that they are absolutely irked by;_** ** _can't say "everyone" or "no one")_** :

Quotes _**(Enough words or quotes so I can get a feel for what you want the character to soundlike)**_ :


	2. Demo Chapter 1

**Danganronpa chapter 0.5**

 **Demo Case: Daily life**

 ** _AN: In order for you all to gauge how well I will write, I made a demostration case with mostly characters from the games and some characters from the SYOC. So Don't be too mad if your character didn't make it to this chapter because this is only to see how well my writing is and also I may wanted to keep your character to remain secret. Also as I write this, I HAVE 7 SLOTS LEFT so if you want your character submitted after reading please pm or comment the submission form that can be found in the first chapter or on my bio._**

"W...what?" Is all I could make out as I woke up from my slumber with a mind boggling headache. I slowly arose from where I was sleeping and I look down at my resting place. A desk. Rickety and barely stable at that. It's a wonder I even got an ounce of sleep on that. I decide to look around at my surroundings and I see that I am in a run down classroom with very worn out equipment. Moss is everywhere, even where it shouldn't be. I then look at was should be the windows and all I saw was cold hard steel barricading the usual translucent windows. All I could think at that moment is..

Is another _killing game_ about to start?

I guess introductions are in order, you see I'm a person who happens to get in bizarre situations like a killing game. I'm Makoto Naegi **Ultimate Lucky Student** and according to some I guess I'm considered the **Ultimate Hope**.

* * *

 **Makoto Naegi - Ultimate Lucky Student Hope Height 5" 3 Weight 115 pounds Likes: Curry, trendy things, the bright side of life. Dislikes: Dried mackerel, Dried bean curd, dry foods in general.**

* * *

People say I'm quite optimistic about life and that's what got me through the first _killing game_. The _killing school life_. During the most despairingly tragic event of mankind, my classmates and I were brainwashed and forced to participate in a sport where we kill one another and indict someone as the murderer. It was truly awful, most of my friends fell victim to the true mastermind's ploy. The rest of us who survived were lucky enough to live and join the future foundation. After that another _Killing game_ took place and we lost a lot more. It was gruesome but we ended that _killing game_ as well. No matter what I go through, I will let not give up hope!

"Snore…" a voice said in such monotonous that it surprised me.

"Wah!" I let out a shriek of surprise and look at the voice and I got a full look at the guy. Well actually more of a bear colored in black and white." Wait… Monokuma?"

* * *

 **Monokuma - Ultimate Pain in the ass Height: 2"1 Weight: 25 pounds Likes: Despair, Dried bean curd, and sound of scratching a challenge board Dislikes: Hope, disrespectful students, Joy.**

* * *

Monokuma, the mascot of the insane _killing games_ that transpired. Now that I know that he is there it confirms my suspicion. This is without a doubt another killing game he's trying to create. But why now? It can't be any of the previous masterminds considering their circumstances. So who?

"Snore…" the bear that tramatized me snoozed as I pondererd on this predicament.

"M-Monokuma?"

"Snore…" Monokuma continued.

Frustated at the bear I yelled, "Monokuma!"

"Waz at?" Monokuma asked half awake. Once he shook his head side to side he turned to me. " Oh if it isn't everyone's favorite washed up has-been, Makoto Naegi! What are you doing here?"

I grit my teeth, this feeling bringing back more memories of the awful killing games and I could only-

"BO~RING!" Monokuma abruptly yelled with a smile on his face. "You're too boring Makoto, like way too boring, the only reason why you're here for this time is so we can test the waters. I'm so glad that we won't have to deal with you anymore for a long amount of time. That'd be so~~ boring y'know? It's why when you play a sequel of a game you don't start with all the levels and skills you got from the previous game because that just be lame. Yeah lame! Totally and completely lame! You're lame Makoto!"

…Just what is he babbling on about? Whoever is controlling Monokuma certainly at least has those annoying tangents down, if nothing else. Anyways no matter what Im pretty sure Monokuma is up to no good. So i-

"Snore…" Monokuma just went back to sleep!

"Hey Monokuma don't just fall asleep!" I yelled at him, frustratedly.

"Then don't go on your boring deep thinking Makoto!" The bear retorted. "I swear if I ever need to be put to sleep I should buy an album full of your boring and generic thoughts!"

This is frustrating, if he's going to derate my thinking I should just say what's on my mind.

"I'm not allowing you to start another _killing game_ ," I tell him, with no sense of kidding around behind my eyes.

He stares at me, idly just looking at me.

And I stare back.

Then he laughs.

"Puhuhuhu…" he cackles slowly then it goes into a full blown laughter, " PhuhuHAHAHAHAHAH! Ah Makoto when did you get so cool? 'I'm not allowing you to start another _killing game_.' Heh Hilarious Makoto. However, leave it to someone more 'shounen protagonist'-y" He then pretends to wipe away a tear from his eyes from the laughing but I don't waver from my position.

"I'm serious," I say, remaining my look of anger at him.

"Oh Makoto, Simple Makoto," Monokuma says as he begins to look serious at me. "What type of Principal would I be if I didn't take in consideration **every possibility**."

I start to back away from him a little, he couldn't have… No! I can't fall into his deceit. It's just him trying to get into my head. But I do need to know though… "What do you mean Monokuma?" I ask and he then looked up at me with these menacing eyes I've seen a thousand times over.

"All I'm going to say is … check your room," Monokuma informs me as he turns his back on me.

"Wait Monokuma!" I yell at him to wait, I still have questions.

"So long, Bear well!" He shouts and he leaves the room. I couldn't even say anything to him before the door opened.

I was surprised by the people I saw. First came in a man, who has sort of what could only be described as a 'baby face', wearing a professional looking suit, consisting of a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over his white dress shirt. Also he is donning an eyepatch with a dragon on the accessory covering his left eye. Coming inside right after was a rather rambunctious and… endowed in a certain area, if only she wore something else besides that button up shirt to cover those… well y'know. Also it doesn't help that the only other thing she's wearing is a really short red miniskirt. There was also a blond haired princess like individual, who was the first to be alarmed,"Is that Makoto?!"

Needless to say I knew these people. These were all people I had tried to help before and, while ultimately they helped themselves, were grateful for what me and my friends were able to do for them. However, I made a mistake in not checking on a certain individual and what they had on their person at the time and they were forced to partake in a killing game as well. So naturally I know who's who.

The professional looking man was Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu the **Ultimate Yakuza**.

* * *

 **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - Ultimate Yakuza Height 5" 1 Weight 94 pounds Likes: Karinto, Fried cookie dough, Stardust. Dislikes: Milk, violence, rule breakers**.

* * *

"The hell you doing here Makoto?" The Yakuza in question, asked me.

"Not so sure myself, I woke up here not too long ago I have no idea what exactly is going on," I reply.

"Aw man so you're trapped here like the rest of us? What a bummer," the woman in tight clothing groans. … I think I should just call her by name and stop focusing on her clothes. She's Akane Owari **Ultimate Gymnast**.

* * *

 **Akane Owari - Ultimate Gymnast Height 5" 7 Weight 123 pounds Likes: Fighting, Meat, Orzotto. Dislikes: Working hard, homework, philosophy.**

* * *

"It's okay Makoto we have no idea how we got here either!" The princess declares, trying to cheer me up. This woman is known by most as Sonia Nevermind the **Ultimate Princess**.

* * *

 **Sonia Nevermind - Ultimate Princess Height 5" 7 Weight 110 pounds Likes: Occult, Japan, the bright side of life, Gugelhupf Cake. Dislikes: Sour plums, stalking, too many plot twists at once.**

* * *

They then explained to me the situation. Hajime and Souda weren't found with the others, so for now we can assume they are alright. Apparently 5 other people with ultimate talents besides us, making that 9 ultimate talents in total, if you count mine as a talent. Besides the small amount it's definitely the formula of a killing game. When I was still unconscious, Monokuma made his grandiose entrance and announced the killing game to everyone else present. So Monokuma got the one up on me before I could wake up! Damnit! I have to make sure this killing game won't happen!

"Well while we may not have found an exit here at least we found someone we know," Fuyuhiko says, trying to be optimistic. Fuyuhiko's on the right track, I'm sure no one here in this room will commit murder!

"Oh yeah that's right!" Akane said in sudden realization putting her fist on her open palm. "Makoto there was this old man in his late twenties looking for you and the rest of your group."

"Wait what?! Someone was looking for me?!" I yell in surprise, I didn't think I'd meet with any body else who'd know me. But who could it be?

"Yeesh you don't have to yell dumbass we're right here," comments Fuyuhiko as he rubs his ear. Now I feel bad for him now. "But yeah his name was Yasuhiro Hagakure, **Ultimate Clairvoyant**."

* * *

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure -** **Ultimate Clairvoyant** **Height : 6" Weight: 157 pounds. Likes: OopArts, Free stuff and superstition. Dislikes: Loan sharks, debt, and hard choices**

* * *

Oh. Yasuhiro. I know him, he and I were survivors of the first killing game together and we're also classmates. Well if he's here then at least I have one more ally. "So where did he go?" I asked them, hoping they could direct me towards the man.

"Last time I saw him he made his way to the domitories," answered a perplexed Sonia. " We'd like to show you where exactly that is but umm…"

"We decided to search this school for any information that could prove who the sick bastard who started this mess is. We need all three of us so we can cover more ground," answered Fuyuhiko.

"But you're all together right now?" I wondered that statement aloud.

"We were just about to split up actually," explained Akane, cleaning wax out of her ear. " We suddenly heard talking from this room and we went to see what was happening." Talking? Oh that must be from earlier when Monokuma arrived.

"Sorry but we rather find something in order to prevent the Mastermind to start this killing game we need to be thorough," apologized Fuyuhiko.

"No it's fine I'll try to locate my way there," I say to them as I walk to the exit of the room but am stopped by Sonia.

"Wait Makoto! Look for Justine Shields, she's one of the other captives but she's a very sweet girl who'll most likely help you find the way to the dorms," She informs me. And I nod and thank her as I leave the three to their work and stumble onto the next room waiting for me.

I enter the new room and I see that I am in a big vacant room with nothing else but pathways for hallways. Wait! I forgot which way I need to go! I'd look like a fool so I'll just pick a random way and see if that's the correct way.

* * *

I was wrong. I picked a long hallway and thought I was on the right track until I reached the end. All that's here is is the bathrooms. I sigh in disappointment. "Just my luck."

Then a voice out of nowhere spoke, " Tell me about it." I then turn around and I see a man with piercing red eyes, black like a black cat's hair and a button up shirt rolled up to it's sleeves and unbuttoned enough to show his red shirt underneath. I jump in surprise and I then slip on air and hit a bucket that I was sure wasn't there originally.

"Oww that's smarts," I mutter as I wince in pain.

"Sorry about that," the man excuses himself, even though he didn't do anything. He helps pull me up and continues talking, "So you must be the Ninth student that Monokuma mentioned."

I nod and give a smile," Yeah I'm Makoto Naegi **Ultimate Lucky Student**." As soon as I finish speaking I see that he's giving me a glare that sends shivers down my spine. "What's wrong?"

"A lot of things," he responds, "But mostly because I'm Kiyoshi Matsudo, preferred to be called Matsudo, the **Ultimate UNlucky student**."

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Matsudo - Ultimate Unlucky student Age: 17 Height 6" 3 Weight 190 pounds Likes: Quiet spaces, his elder sister, rom-coms, Dislikes: loud people, mint flavoring, illogical plans Creator: O** **ddlyillregular**

* * *

Oh I get it, our talents are basically oposites, however I'm no where near as lucky as another Ultimate Lucky Student; I should probably ease the tension. "Heh so you're unlucky too huh?" I question as I rub the back of my head.

He grunts in response and looks at me more irritated, "More like I turn everything around me unlucky."

"Huh?" I don't entirely follow what he means.

"Forget it," he scoffs as he passes by me. "Someone who even holds the title of Ultimate Lucky Student won't understand what it means to be unlucky. Also it's suspicious that you appeared before everyone else." With that he leaves.

"Wait!" I shout but to no avail. I then proceed to follow him…

However, I trip again.

* * *

I finally return back to the giant room with all the entrances. I sigh as I think I have to guess another route only to be surprised when I see two individuals I've never seen before in combat with one another. Well, actually more like one was restraining the other with barely a scratch on the person.

The man being restrained has short, dark brown hair which is spiked up with gel. From what I can tell from his face at this angle he has almond-shaped hazel eyes, a short nose and a strong, square jaw with a light complexion. When it comes to his clothes, he's wearing a black buttoned vest over a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and an elegant bowtie which is also black. I can't get a good look at his pants right now but he is wearing black trousers and black dress shoes. From what I can tell this man looks to be quite dashing.

The person, restraining the man in a head lock, would be hard to determine the gender, since she's wearing a red helmet with a silver stripe around the back, if not for her uniform and hair. Her pink twin tail hair was mostly showing except for the top part of her head. She's wearing a spandex outfit that has a red top with white sleeves and red gloves, red spandex pants with white and red boots. Red, knee-length skirt is over the pants and a long white scarf going down to her knees. On the front of the suit top, done in gold, is the Roman Numeral for '1'. This outfit has a striking resemblance to the outfits in the Super Sentai shows.

"Now now beautiful I know I'm handsome and everything, but even I know there's a time and place for everything." the man quipped while still being restrained. "Besides I'm not interested in doing that type of play today."

"Gross," snarled the masked individual. "I'm interested in you at slightest, I just want to stop any seeds of evil from being sprouted!"

I then decided to make my presence known and ask, "Um excuse me, is everything okay?"

"Oh would you look at that," chimed the man, still pinned to the ground. "We got ourselves an audience~"

Slowly the woman let go of the man but still eyed the man wary of sudden movements. She then looks at me and removed her helmet and revealed her Bright Red Eyes in a full, rounded face with freckles along the bridge of her nose and a dimple on left cheek. Then she gave me a smile and beamed, "Don't worry friend, I was only dealing with a menace, I wouldn't harm you!"

"Sheesh, beautiful," The man beside her wallowed in pain, "I was only using my talent, nothing to get frazzled over."

"Don't call me that," she tells the man, deadpanned. "Also that talent is completely something to get frazzled over. At least one of us is for sure underaged, that small kid that was with the two beautiful woman." Wait is she talking about Fuyuhiko? She probably shouldn't say that to his face.

"So who exactly are you guys?" I inquired as I have no idea who either of the two are. "I'm Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Lucky Student, I arrived here late because apparently Monokuma didn't want to wake me up. "

"Ah of course! Introductions!" The girl exclaims as if she forgot something important. "Any Evil that tries to harm the world I love must face the **Ultimate Hero** , Yuuko Yuusha! Otherwise known as..." She then strikes a pose with one hand in the air, her fingers spread, the other arm at her waist with her hand in a fist " _ **Kibou Red**_!"

* * *

 **Yuuko Yuusha - Ultimate Hero Age: 18 Height 5"7 Weight 115 pounds Likes: Painting, Model Building, Martial Arts Dislikes: Anchovies, Eels, When people get Super Sentai mixed up with Power Rangers Creator: D** **ashunterman**

* * *

I stood in awe, at least I can decern Yuuko as a fan of the Sentai series. Ultimate Hero huh? I can believe that I just don't know why I haven't heard of her before. She's definitely hasn't been on any news I heard of before.

"Yes, yes quite charming dear," the man says as he slight pushes the girl away so he in the center of attention. "Hey there. Name's Shitoshi Sakabayashi and I'm the one and only **Ultimate Mixologist**."

* * *

 **Shitoshi Sakabayashi - Ultimate Mixologist Age: 18 Height 6" Weight 144 pounds Likes: Girls, gossip, fancy drinks Dislikes: Waking up early, cheap food, snow. Creator: ****Agrael**

* * *

"I was just trying to calm myself down by mixing a few drinks but Ms. Fangirl over there got up in a tizzy about it," Shitoshi says.

Yuusha objected of course, "But alcohol shouldn't be the answer to the problem were facing friend!"

"I wasn't drinking the alcohol just making it," the Mixologist explained.

"Still!"

"Um sorry to interrupt you," I say, tryin to get away from this firery battlefield, "But do you know where Justine Shields Is? I was told that she could help me."

"Oh sure friend!" Yuusha bursts with a helpful aura. "She's over in that direction." Yuusha then points to the exact opposite of where I went originally and I sigh.

* * *

After thanking Yuusha and Shitoshi I make it to a hallway that contains a kitchen and a library. I don't see any sight of Justine in either room and sighed in defeat.

"Hey you!" As I looked up I see a woman with long black hair and her icy blue eyes walking up towards me. She's wearing a plain white dress that reaches to the top of her knees, her red Moral Comittee armband around her upper right arm, grey leggings under her dress, and black boots. She's quite intimidating. "You look confused do you need help?"

I then explained to the girl what had transpired in the hour or so since I've been up,"... And I still haven't found Justine Shields, she was supposed to be here."

"She is here!" The intimidating woman says with confirmation, "That girl you've been looking for is me Justine Shields! **Ultimate Moral Compass!**

* * *

 **Justine Shields - Ultimate Moral Compass Age: 15 Height 5"6 Weight 130 pounds Likes: Friends, Peace, Books Dislikes: Hatred, Chaos, Hurting others. Creator: (Guest-1)  
**

* * *

I look at the girl with a blank expression. While it's nice to finally see the person I was told to find it kinda hurts knowing this girl's talent. **Ultimate Moral Compass.** One of my friends had that talent but I shouldn't think that Justine is replacing my friend, she and Ishimaru were chosen to be the **U** **ltimate Moral Compass** for different reasons so it's fine.

"Makoto, we are now here at the dorms," and without realizing it I had been guided all the way to the dorms. I then thanked Justine and opened the door that Yasuhiro was supposedly staying at.

When I opened the door though. I saw a scene so surprising that I never thought would exist.

Yasuhiro dead.

 **Chapter: 0.5** **Daily life End~**

 ** _AN: So that was the first chapter to this fanfic. Tell me what you think feedback, as long as it's constructive, is strongly encourage. So please tell me if I botched up a scene or character. Also keep in mind this is a demo not the actual fanfic, so Makoto will not be in the actual story as our protagonist. I await for you to tune in next time when we get into the Trial part of the demonstration chapter._**


	3. Demo Chapter 2

**Yasuhiro Hagakure**.

The **Ultimate Clairvoyant.**

One of my friends that I've been through a lot with.

Escaped a nightmarish hell with.

Bonded with.

Dead.

So, how else could I have responded besides an agonizing scream to compute the fact that one of my friends will forever remain dormant?

"Makoto!" I heard Justine yell as she ran towards my room. "Whatever is wron-AHHHHHHHHH!" Upon noticing the body as well she let out a scream too.

Then a horrible medley came from the monitors that then lead to an eerie voice.

 **"A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! HEAD TO MAKOTO NAEGI'S BEDROOM"  
**

As my nightmares return to haunt me in my life, I hear a march of urgency make its way inside to the shambles of the crime scene. As I look at the ones who enter it appears to be Fuyuhiko, Akane, Yuuko, Shitoshi, and Matsudo who all look on with a face depicted of disgust and terror, which the degrees of such emotions varying from person to person.

"You've got to be shitting me..." came a very distraught Fuyuhiko.

"What a toxic blend we've found ourselves in..." croaked Shitoshi, trying to maintain his composure.

"Damn...who could have done this?!" shouted Yuuko, unsettled by the sight before her.

"One of **you** guys obviously!" Monokuma shouts as he suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"What?! How dare you accuse us for your misdeeds you vile beast!" Yuuko shouts as she gets ready to combat the talking bear.

Then Monokuma looked as if he was pontificating something "My misdeeds? ..." He then began to sweat profusely and look nervous. "Oh no, you've found me out! Darn, I can't make any _objections_ against your _pursuit_ you're making! I'm utterly _cornered_ now, the only thing I can do is _confess the truth! " ..._ Just what gibberish is he spewing out now?

"So you admit that you are the one to have... killed this man?" grimaced Justine as she tries her best to remain calm but it's obvious to state that the presence of the body is getting to her.

"Oh **that's** what you guys are talking about," Monokuma says all nonchalant like as he remains his composure. "Sheesh warn a guy next time, I thought you found about those illicit websites I visit."

"Y-you... you lie!" Yuuko shouted with uncertainty in her gaze. "You had to have been the one with the vilest of intentions."

"Aw all that complementing is making me a beary excited bear," confided the now flustered bear.

"Even I'm not that dense or persistent enough to think that scathing remark meant anything but 'you're a despicable person,'" commented Shitoshi.

"Calm down everyone," surprisingly the voice of reason turned out to be Akane of all people. "I know this bear seems pretty suspicious but as much as I don't like to admit it, he's probably not the culprit."

"Right you are Akane!" Monokuma chimes in very happily. "I'm much more an instigator than an actual doer of things. I'm like a local drug supplier giving drugs to addicts rather than actually doing the drugs themselves. Since seeing other people take the drug I make and use it for themselves gives me a better high than any drug could give me."

"Enough with the banter, what do you want?" Matsudo says as he casts an icy glare upon Monokuma.

"Oh right, now that someone's dead we can now have a class trial and that means you're going to need to gather evidence," Monokuma explains.

"C-class trial?" Justine mouths the words in confusion not understanding what Monokuma meant. As I look around most of the newbies also look like they don't have an idea of what Monokuma is spouting.

Upon realizing his error he shouts, "Ah I knew I forgot something! It's a good thing this is only for practice or else that would have been a completely idiotic thing to do. Anyways, short version of the class trial is: you all are defending why you couldn't commit the murder and at the end of the discussion you vote who you think the killer is, blah blah blah."

"I see," mutters Justine as she begins to write on her notepad with a pen like she was back at class taking notes. " _Blah blah'_ and _'blah." ..._ She didn't actually write that part down, did she?

"So is there any other reason you're here besides being an ignorance?" Shitoshi questions.

"Aw, why can't I just say hello?" Monokuma pouts but nobody buys his act. "...Fine. I'm here to give you the... wait for it... Monokuma File!" With that, he gives us each a tablet and explains what it is. "The Monokuma file is there to explain to you what happened to the victim and any details that may be important. Well go give it a look and with that, I must leave my people to need me." And with that, he leaves and we all are left in awkward silence.

However, during the silence, Matsudo begins to shuffle around looking at the room. "Well?" He says as he realizes multiple people are looking at him. "If you have time to look, you guys should find clues yourself."

"Right..." Yuuko nods slowly, still taking in the fact that someone had died. "I'll be here to guard the body, no villain will tamper with the body on my watch!"

"Attention everyone," Justine announced as she raised her hand as if she were still in school, trying to get the attention of a teacher. "If I find anything strange I'll let you all know!" With that, she left the room diligently.

"Well, I guess I'll look for any other clues that may be in the other buildings," Fuyuhiko informs the groups as he leaves. As he leaves others also go around and do their own thing. I guess I'll do the same.

 **Investigation Time!**

Well, I guess first things first, let's have a look at the autopsy report. The autopsy report states "The victim is Yasuhiro Hagakure. The time of death is estimated to be around 12:00 a.m. The body was discovered in Makoto's Room in the dormitory. The victim died in the bedroom near the door of the bathroom. The fatal blow was a stab wound in the abdominal region. There were no other noticeable wounds found." I see, looking at the clock it's 12:27. So this at least tells me that the time of the murder was pretty close to now. I was looking for Justine alone, so that can mean that I can't confirm anyone's alibi.

 **Truth Bullet: Monokuma Fie 0**

Okay, next I should have a look at the surroundings of my supposed room. Well looking at the walls and floor doesn't bring too much suspicion that a murder had occurred. However looking at the bed and the chair you can see slash marks on them. Also, the bed and the chair have been thrown and torn apart sporadically. It suffices to say that there has definitely been a sign of a struggle.

 **Truth Bullet: Sign of a Struggle**

Alright. Now that I've seen the room, it's now time to... look at the body... Wait how about I talk to everyone else here? Actually, I think I'll do that before I see a body. I make my way towards to Akane, the only one I know that is still in the room. "So Akane?" I begin to ask. "Do you have any idea on what could have happened?"

Akane responds with disappoint filling her voice, "I can't say that I do, Makoto. It bothers me that the walls didn't get slashed but there's nothing that I found that's really important to point out. If I do I'll let you know okay?"

"Alright take care," I wave and I then decide to talk to Shitoshi. "Hey Shitoshi, found anything interesting?"

"Well nothing at the crime scene," he shrugs. "However there's something that bothered me."

"Huh? What is it?" I question.

Shitoshi looks as though he is reflecting, " Well when I was trying to mix drink an I got caught by Yuuko, you weren't the only one to pass by..."

"What do you mean?" I wondered aloud.

"I mean before you passed off and confronted us, I saw someone coming from where the cafeteria was a pass by Yuuko and I," Shitoshi informs me. "The person was wearing something _white underneath something else_ but they were to fast for me to see who they were. Usually, I'd be able to tell if they were a man or a woman just by a glance but Yuuko restricting my body from moving took priority."

"I see." I nod as I contemplate what he says. So someone passed by wearing black, could they have been the murderer?

 **Truth Bullet: Shitoshi's Account**

I then approach Yuuko and before I could say anything Yuuko blurts out "Hey Makoto, can I ask you something?"

"S-sure," I stutter due how abrupt she was.

"Do you know where Sonia went?" Yuuko questions. "She wasn't with everyone when we all headed towards your room."

"Oh, I think she went to go survey the area," I answer from what I remember before I parted ways with them.

"That's what Fuyuhiko and Akane said when I saw them last but they said that they split up and haven't seen her since," Yuko states bewildered at the predicament.

I began to look puzzled too and then I signal Akane to come over and explain. "Oh yeah that," Akane starts, "That seemed to have slipped my mind for some reason. Well, what had happened was Sonia, Fuyuhiko and I all decided to split up and look for clues for who the mastermind could be. We were all to report to the main room after our search was completed but Sonia didn't show up. We asked Yuuko and Shitoshi, who were also there at the time but they hadn't seen her either."

I see. So Sonia has been missing ever since, huh? Where could she have gone?

 **Truth Bullet: Missing Sonia**

"I haven't seen her either," Matsudo suddenly informs us out of the blue.

"Matsudo?!" I yelp in surprise. When did he stop looking around?

"I'm done looking around here," He tells us as he continues walking. "I'm going to the kitchen to check something out." Without looking back he gives us a wave and leaves the room.

... I guess that only leaves me the option to check out the body. I then go to look at the body, shaking off any feelings of discomfort. I look at Yasuhiro and he has a knife inside his chest with blood covering his outfit... I'm sorry Yasuhiro, I couldn't save you... Then I look at the location of the knife and I see a shiny glint around the wound of the body. Besides that, I look at the knife and surprisingly it doesn't have a speck of blood on its handle. Strange.

 **Truth Bullet: Suspicious Stabwound**

I decide to look away from Yasuhiro and when I turn my head I see wait... Is that right? I see a strand of long blond hair next to the corpse of Yasuhiro. The only one with long blond hair though is...

 **Truth Bullet: Long Blonde Hair**

I shake my head, trying to give myself **hope** that I'd understand what this means. Well, with all that information I gathered. There's nothing I can gain more here. Matsudo said he was going to the kitchen... I think I understand why. I'm going to check out the kitchen myself.

* * *

Upon making my way towards the cafeteria I slip and fall.

"Ooo," Matsudo, appearing to have been near the door, looks down at me and grimaces at my pain. "Sorry, my bad... luck."

"Oh It's fine," I say as I pick myself back up. "I went here when I had a look at the body."

"I see, are you referring to the knife rack," Matsudo says and I give him a nod. "Well you can check if you don't believe me but I saw that the middle knife out of the five was missing. So it's safe to assume it's probably the murder weapon."

I see so the knife was missing huh? I take a look just to make sure Matsudo was telling the truth and It appears my suspicions were correct. The knife was missing and I'm pretty sure where it is. I really don't like how similar this case is getting to the one in the _killing school life,_ it's making me feel _uneasy_.

 **Truth Bullet: Knife Rack**

I see, I'm starting to see the puzzles fitting in place and I'm not sure I like its image. However, before I can think more of what the evidence means a distinct jingle plays and Monokuma pops on screen.

 **"Attention everyone, this is Monokuma telling you that time's up for searching, and the class trial will begin in post haste. And-"**

* * *

 **CLASS**

 **IS**

 **IN**

 **SESSION**

"And by post haste, I mean right now!" Monokuma chortles as he laughs on a big chair. I then come to realize that I'm already at the trial grounds. I see everyone around, already gathered, ready to debate. I even see Sonia's here, more confused than anyone else. I want to point out the fact that we just suddenly arrive but I don't. "I'm beary sorry everyone but I didn't want everyone to suffer through a long boring cutscene with you guys on the elevator, so I just popped you guys right here. It's easier this way." **  
**

"Huh? What happened?" questions Sonia.

"So the trial is already starting huh?" Matsudo muttered with his eyes closed in a contemplative look.

"Alright," Justine nods but then looks confused. "Um, how does this work?'

"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit" then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... then I'll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!" Monkuma explains so cheerfully. "Anyways as for where to begin, how about you start with a summary over the case."

"Well even though I don't trust this bear," Shitoshi begins. "I think we'll have to trust what this bear says for now in order to find out who the killer is."

"Yeah, I have to agree," Fuyhiko nods in confirmation. "As much as I hate to admit it but the only way to not die is to play his stupid game.

"Alright then it's settled," Justine announces. "Let us all discuss what the case in order to find the culprit."

It's about to begin the debate to decide who we think the killer is... Anything I found, anything I noticed... I have to be ready to speak up about everything. Because this isn't just about me. Everyone's lives are on the line!

 **Nonstop Debate**

Sonia: So I'm confused, what happened?

Yuuko: Allow me to explain citizen! We had found Yasuhiro Hagakure **dead.**

Sonia: Huh?! Yasuhiro is dead

Matsudo: **...**

Justine: Yes, Yasuhiro had died, and **he didn't have the chance to fight back.**

 ** **Truth Bullet: Sign of a Struggle****

Naegi: **NO THAT'S WRONG!**

 **BREAK!**

I blurt out what felt natural and I got everyone' attention. "Justine," I begin. "Actually, there was definitely a sign of a struggle."

"Huh?! There was?!" Justine queried. "I didn't see any slash marks."

"Well if you looked at the crime scene for more than five seconds before running away, you would have," remarked Matsudo.

"Ack!" Justine shouts as though she has been seen through.

"Anyways, there's something I wanted to asks," Matsudo informs us. "Who were the ones to fight in the room?"

The ones to fight in the room that was... "Got it!" I yelled. "It was Yasuhiro and the culprit who had fought in that room."

"Right," Matsudo nods. "It'd be dumb to say anyone else had fought beside the two."

"Um pardon me for intruding," Shitoshi spoke in order to get everyone's attention. "But if they were fighting what were the two weapons. Also, follow up question: who was holding the two weapons."

Hm... This might take a bit of guess but I think I can answer his question. * **Truth Bullet: Suspicious Stabwound*** "I got it! So if you recall the body of Yasuhiro, he had a knife plunged into his body, however, the handle didn't appear to have a speck of blood when it should've if it actually stabbed Yasuhiro."

"Then what actually stabbed the victim?" Yuuko questions.

"Yasuhiro, if I remember right," Akane tries to recollect, "Looked as if his body was shiny near the stab wound."

"So, could the other weapon be something that glitters?" Justine proposes.

"Then who had the weapon?" Fuyuhiko asks.

 **Nonstop Debate**

Yuuko: So we know that the weapons are **a knife and a weapon that leaves sparkling residue.  
**

Fuyuhiko: So who had which weapon?

Justine: Did the killer have the other weapon and _**Yasuhiro had the knife**._

Akane: What if the _**killer had both weapons**_.

Akane: Or Yasuhiro **_had both weapons._**

Matsudo: I think it might have been that the **killer had the knife and Yasuhiro had the other weapon.**

 ** **Truth Bullet: Shitoshi's Account****

Naegi: **I AGREE WITH THAT!**

 **BREAK!**

"Matsudo is right," I say. "I heard from Shitoshi that he saw someone run from the kitchen."

"Yeah that's right," Shitoshi confirmed. "I couldn't since _someone_ was pinning me to the ground." He shots a look towards Yuuko but Yuuko looks away and whistles innocently. "But, I at least saw that the person was wearing white underneath something else.

After Shitoshi stopped talking, I began to speak once more, "I assume that the one Shitoshi saw was the real murderer since his description doesn't match up with Yasuhiro's. Then while he was in the kitchen he had grabbed the knife and had then made his to-

 **"Just a moment!"** Justine shouts.

 **Rebuttal Showdown**

Justine: Makoto are you 100% sure that the culprit was the one Shitoshi saw?

Justine: Yes, the Shitoshi definitely **saw someone suspicious...**

Justine: ...Doesn't necessarily mean that that person stole the knife.

 **ADVANCE!**

Makoto: Huh? What do you mean?

Makoto: If the person didn't get the knife then who did?

Justine: Well... Anyone really.

Justine: There's **not enough evidence** to prove that the person had to have taken a kitchen knife.

 **Truth Sword: Knife Rack**

Makoto: **I'll CUT THROUGH THAT CONTRADICTION!**

 **Break!**

"Now just a moment Justine," I say as I remember what I have found. "Actually, I found in the kitchen that a knife was missing, So it's safe to assume that the knife missing was used in the murder. So it's safe to assume that whoever needed a knife, stole it from the kitchen. The exact place the person Shitoshi saw left from."

"Oh is that right?" Justine queries dejectedly. "I guess it makes more sense now for why the person could be the culprit."

"Next time look more thoroughly for clues," Matsudo remarks.

"So the person Shitoshi saw was wearing white underneath something else besides himself," Akane states. "Are...Fuyuhiko and Sonia."

"Huh?! Me?!" Sonia sputtered, "I'm not the culprit I swear!"

"Me neither!" Fuyuhiko blurts out, overlapping with Sonia talking. "I didn't do it!"

"Hey, both of you let's just calm down!" Yuuko shouts adding fuel to the fire, making it even harder to hear what everyone is saying.

(Sonia)_-_-_-_-_-_(Fuyuhiko)_-_-_-_-_-_-_(Yuuko)

"I'm not the culprit!" "I didn't do it either!" "Everyone let's just calm down!"

 **Mass Panic Debate**

(Sonia)_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(Fuyuhiko)_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(Yuuko)

"I didn't kill anyone!" "Listen you, shitheads, **I'm not the culprit.** " "Everyone calm down! This is getting **too hectic** "

(Matsudo)_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(Justine)_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(Shitoshi)

"Heh if you said you didn't didn't do it then show us proof" "That doesn't sound too convincing y'know?" "Yuuko darling I think you are **just making it more** difficult."

(Sonia)_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(Akane)_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(Yuuko)

"I've **never even been in the room** to commit murder!" "That's **Fuyuhiko alright**..." "Don't call me that..."

 **^_-_-_-_-_Truth Bullet: Long Blonde Hair**

Naegi: **I heard it!**

Everyone becomes silent again when I say something, I then recited what Sonia said,"Sonia, Just now you said you never been to the room where Yasuhiro was murdered, correct?"

"Yes that's correct," She says with a nod. She looks at me with **hopeful** eyes, like she thought I was going to help her.

I begin to feel sorry for what I'm about to do," Sorry to say this but you definitely were in the room."

"What?!" Sonia shouted in surprise. "Makoto, I swear I don't know anything about that room. I've never been there, I swear."

"No, you had to have been there," I declared. "There was a strand of blond hair that only could belong to you!"

"I don't know anything about that!" Sonia cries." I swear! Please believe me." ... This is odd. The evidence points to her but she's definitely sticking to the same story. She also acts so sincerely about not knowing about the stand of blond hair? Is Sonia _not_ the culprit here?

"Don't lie, Sweetie," My conscious is brought back to the trial as I hear Shitoshi speak toward Sonia. "Most people didn't see you but I did. You were hiding in the bathroom of Makoto's room." That, even though I don't have any proof, I don't think it's true. I don't want people to think Sonia's the killer because of a lie! If it's truly a lie and no truth would work, would a lie work?

 **Nonstop Debate**

Shitoshi: I happen to look at Makoto's bathroom door and I saw the elegant princess popping her head out.

Akane: **_Why didn't you say this before?_**

Shitoshi: Obviously I **didn't have enough evidence** to prove I wasn't making it up but thanks to Makoto...

Sonia: I haven't been in the room at all I swear!

Shitoshi: Then why did I see you **peering through the door of the bathroom** during when we all were investigating.

Fuyuhiko: Was she **really in the bathroom?**

Shitoshi: Why else did you think **we didn't find her**?

 **Lie Bullet: Sonia Wasn't Missing (Truth Bullet: Missing Sonia)**

Naegi: **I'LL FIND THE TRUTH THAT LIES AHEAD!**

"A-actually, I d-did find Sonia," I stuttered trying to come up with a lie on the spot. "She was in one of the rooms and we ran into each other that way."

"...!" Sonia doesn't say anything but she certainly is surprising. I'm sorry for doubting you before Sonia I don't think you were the one responsible, I hope my lie makes up for that a bit.

"Aww, so she really wasn't in the bathroom?" Shitoshi whines, kind of disappointed that his lie wasn't the truth. "I thought my bluff was actually going somewhere."

"That was a lie?!" Yuuko yells angrily. "Why would you lie about something like that?!"

"Heh, Sonia's cute when she talks," Shitoshi shrugs. "I thought she'd look even cuter if she pleads for her life." That... I hope is a lie... can't say for sure though.

"Y-you pig!" Yuuko yells. " How dare you lie for your own benefit when we're trying to find out whose the culprit."

I understand now. Lying is an effective tool in these class trials but also a dangerous one. I can use it to uncover other lies to find the truth of the matter, however, it can lead to... less than positive feedback if someone catches you. I'll have to be careful in how I use lies.

Alright, we've got Sonia declared not 100% murderer but there are so many unanswered questions. For instance; How did Sonia's hair get to my room? Why did the culprit kill Yasuhiro with the weapon that has sparkles and not the kitchen knife? Where did the weapon go? What if someone's been lying about something and I didn't notice? Most importantly though, who is the killer?! What topic should I touch upon first? I guess if I had to choose it to be-

"That's enough! I can't let you continue any longer! " Monokuma shouts abruptly. What's he doing now? "Why? **Cause this is just the demo!** "

"Wait, what?" were the last works I spoke before I lost consciousness once more, having my questions left unanswered.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone I know it's been a minute but I promise I wasn't dead for the most part. I was writing this chapter and one more that should be also out by the time you view this and I didn't realize how much that takes out of me. I also varried how much I worked on this everyday sometimes I had actual plans, other I didn' these chapters are out now and these should be much easier to writer from now on. I hope. Anyways comment on how you think I did on the trial and investigation part of this story, tell me where I should improve on and what I need to focus on more. I always welcome criticism as long as it's constructive.**


	4. Prologue: Taking a trance on you

**Danganronpa: Rejects of Despair**

 **Prologue:**

 **Taking a Trance On You.**

Listen, I'm no protagonist.

In fact, I'm barely a side character if anything.

I wouldn't get attached to me if I were you I'm the type of guy who dies half assly at a beginning of a story to motivate the real star of the show.

I'm really nothing exciting nor did I expect to be.

It's not like my talents are anything to drive home about.

I'm nothing special.

Honestly.

So... Why?

Despite being such a one-note character.

Despite having such a miniscule talent.

How?

Why?

Why was I accepted to Hope's Peak?

I look at the picture in the upper right corner a man in a black and white Tuxedo with brown combed hair, however, a little tuft of hair sticks up. I grasp my golden pocket watch as I read the letter I thought I never would read.

"You have been accepted _Daido Ueno_ as the

 **Ultimate Hypnotist** to our wonderful academy known as Hope's Peak."

* * *

 _Daido Ueno -_ **Ultimate Hypnotist** **Age: 18 Height: 5" 8 Weight: 187 Birthday: April 17th** **Likes: Fancy suits, Science, Playing Cards Dislikes: T-shirts, Pessimists, Magic tricks** _ **Creator: LazyDuchBag**_

* * *

Yep. no doubt about it, this was really my name and definitely not a prank sent to me. This was real.

Hope's Peak is one of the most prestigious academies where only the best of the best are scouted for a single talent that they are the best in. It's one of the most desired school to go to by every student regardless of personality. I mean who can blame us when the academy practically guarantees success in life. A life of guaranteed happiness... it's a wonderful opportunity. The only requirement is to have a talent that surpasses any normal person's talent for said skill. Even so... I made it, despite being _despairingly_ average with no _hope_ of being anything else... Or so I thought. It appears that I do have a talent but I really don't know if I should call it a talent.

My so-called talent just so happens to be in hypnosis but it's definitely not what you'd think it's like. My whole life I found myself fascinated by the science around illusions. So my entire life that I had studied and perform the art of hypnotism. I even made a national ruler confess hidden secrets that were never meant to be told. The worst part is that it wasn't on purpose though, I was an entertainer at a party and the ruler just so happened to be there. As he volunteers himself for my hypnosis trick, I didn't realize that he was a ruler at the time and told him in the trance, "Hey is their any secrets you want to confess?" He then blurted out many national secrets and I was interrogated and surveyed for a month until they realized I meant no harm.

Contrary to popular belief, Hypnotism doesn't work how you would think it works. I can't force people against their will or any junk like that you've heard in fiction; hypnosis boils down to a science. A science I studied a lot in. It's definitely not an easy skill; The subject has to want to be hypnotized AND believe in hypnosis, in order for the trance to work. However, this skill is useless and it's nowhere near as cool as other people's talents. I mean if you compare being the **Ultimate Hypnotist** to any other talent like the **Ultimate Game Designer** or the **Ultimate Moral Compass** it would definitely be the other talent who would win.

There's nothing great about hypnotism.

Even though I say that... here I am.

The academy known as Hope's Peak, it's overwhelming presence making it so much harder to breathe or move. Anxiety fills my mind as questions of doubt filled my mind. Will I fit in? Do I even deserve to be here? Can I even interact with the other ultimates? Is this a prank? I try to calm down myself as I try to muster up courage and begin walking again. Left leg goes up, then goes down. Right leg goes up, then goes down. I continue this process until I reached the entrance door of Hope's Peak. I fling the door without a care and take a deep breath as I prepare myself one last time. I try to extend a foot but before I could I lose consciousness.

* * *

I immediately regain consciousness, however, something doesn't feel right. I look around at my surroundings and I see what looks to be a very worn out gym. I look at the ground and I see a faint logo design of some school but it's too faded I can't make out which school or what it is. Also, I note one more thing, a very distinct fact that I couldn't not notice even if I tried, it was the fact I wasn't alone. I find that there's 15 other people around my age standing there in confusion to what's going on.

"Wuh? Wuzn I suppose to be at Hope's Peak?"

"Is this the work of a monster?! If so is it up for the Sentai Rangers to stop them?!"

"Wait, huh was I too entralled with my archery strategy that I stumbled into an abadon building."

"I don't really like this story setup..."

"Everyone! Let's calm down!" A woman in a white dress shouted, gather eveyone's attention.

"I agree," conccured a man white a button up and a redshirt leaning on the wall farthest from everyone. "As unlucky as this seems, we need to not freak out and find what out happened to us. So does anyone remember how we got here?"

As he asks the question, none of us can come up with an answer. The story of all of us ended up the same; we were all on our way to hope's peak and once we took a step inside the building we were suddenly here. That just raises more questions than answers. Just why did we have no recolection of what happened? Were we abducted? If so _where_? This.. whatever this is... I got a bad feeing.

"Strange..." mutters the woman in the white dress. "Well we all might as well mingle with one another so we at least get familiar with one another, we might come up with something while we all meet with one another." With that suggestion we all disperse in order to introduce ourselves to the other captives. Now who should I talk to first?

* * *

After deciding with everyone that introducing each other would be the best point of action, I decided to initiate a conversation with someone. I then make my way towards a pale-skinned woman with pink hair with Twin Tails wearing A spandex outfit that has a red top with white sleeves and red gloves, red spandex pants with white and red boots and wearing red, knee-length skirt over the pants and a long white scarf going down to her knees. By her side, she is holding a red with a silver stripe around the back helmet. On the front of the suit top, I noticed a golden I, the Roman Numeral for '1'. As I walked closer to the girl she looked at me with her bright red eyes and a big grin. She greets me with a smile and practically shouts, "Any Evil that tries to harm the world I love must face the **Ultimate Hero** , _Yuuko Yuusha_! Otherwise known as..." The athletic girl strikes a pose with one hand in the air, her fingers spread, the other arm at her waist with her hand in a fist " ** _Kibou Red!_** "

* * *

 _Yuuko Yuusha_ \- **Ultimate Hero** **Age: 18 Height: 5" 7 Weight: 115 Birthday: April 5th Likes: Painting, Model Building, Martial Arts Dislikes: Anchovies, Eels, When people get Super Sentai mixed up with Power Rangers Creator:** Dashunterman

* * *

"…. H-Hey! don't just stand there in awe why don't you introduce yourself! It's embarrassing if I'm just posing to the air y'know!" The Sentai Fanatic yelled, embarrassed.

"Ah! Sorry!" I apologized profusely, I mean it's not every day that someone would claim that they are apart of the super sentai. "I'm Daido Ultimate Hypnotist."

"Ultimate Hypnotist, huh?" pondered Yuusha. "That talent ..."

"Huh? What about?" I gulp. What exactly is Yuusha thinking? What about my Talent? Is my talent bad?

"Hypnotist is used in so many super sentai episodes! I'm kinda jealous but I'm still fine with the talent I have!" She excitedly shouts at me. I see so she has the Super Sentai series on her brain.

"W-Well I better get going it was nice meeting you, Yuusha!" I hurriedly proclaimed, so I wouldn't have to deal with her fangirling of the sentai series. I don't mean to sound rude its just even if I bring up what I'm familiar with on the Super Sentai I think she'd overwhelm me with stuff I'm pretty I don't know about the show

"Oh Yeah! We're supposed to be conversing with everyone right? Well, it was nice chatting with you Daido but I have to converse with everyone else. Stay out of trouble!" with that Yuusha left me to my own devices. I can tell she has a kind heart but being a fan of Super Sentai so much she has her own outfit made after the sentai themselves can be a little... disturbing.

As I turn around to look for another person to find, however, as soon as I turn around I see a pair of eyes looking towards Yuusha in obvious amazement. Attached to the eyes was a slightly tall and out of shape male with black hair and a giant cowlick bang with a grey highlight in front. For his attire he wore a denim jacket with a white T-shirt underneath and to top it off he was wearing black jogging pants and red and black tennis shoes. As I made this observation he continued to gaze in awe with paying no heed to my presence.

It was actually very creepy how intently he was looking on at the **Ultimate Hero**. No, wait that's not true; it wasn't Yuusha he was staring at intently, it was _everyone_. He looked like the ugly duckling looking at the other ducks; he stood out like a sore thumb. It wasn't long until our eyes meet and he realizes he is caught in the act. "Ah! Um, I wasn't.." He trailed off as he puts his fingers toward one another; making his presence minuscule beside his stature. "I-I wasn't d-doing... a-anyt-thing b-bad... p-please believes me..." He was simply oozing out his worry and fear as he tried to speak.

Rather than wanting to cause a scene, I decided to reassure the boy. "Hey it's alright kid don't worry so much about it ok? I'm not going to think your weird or anything okay?" Although if I'm being honest I can't think of him any weirder than I do right now but luckily he took what I said to heart. "I''m Daido Ueno Ultimate Hypnotist what's yours?"

Then realizing he didn't even introduce himself "M-my name is Jason I-Issac Hutchins, and…I-I'm the U-ultimate... Sidekick… "

* * *

 _Jason_ _Hutchins_ \- **Ultimate Sidekick** **Age: 16** **Height: 6" Weight 200 pounds** **Birthday: January 6th Likes:** **chocolate, superheroes, comic books, giant robots, and drawing. Dislikes:** **elitism, favoritism, betrayal, and bullying. Creator:** Colossal Fighter GX

* * *

Hm... **Ultimate Sidekick** huh? I guess that makes sense if you think about it, it would definitely explain why he was staring at Yuusha so intently at least. "Oh, I get it!" I blurt out in surprise, startling Jason. "You're interested in the Ultimate Hero, Yuusha huh? Makes sense since you are the Ultimate Sidekick."

"W-what?! I m-mean her talent i-is p-p-pretty c-cool..." Jason stammered while waving his hands up in the air sporadically. "B-but p-please d-don't m-misconstrue anything. I t-think e-everyone here is amazing y-you know? They all have something that makes them unique and special..." With that, he gave a shallow smile and looked at the ground. If I had to make a guess he probably was dissatisfied with his talent; I don't blame him knowing that your second fiddle to someone else with a skill that they are better than you at in every possible way is kinda... disheartening.

"Well it was nice getting to meet you, Jason," I say as I make my way to meet the other people trapped here. He profusely bows in such a pitiful fashion that makes me feel sorry for the guy. I decide then to speak one more time to him in order to cheer him up. "Hey, Jason." He stops bowing and even though I'm not facing him I can tell he's looking at me with expectation and curiosity. "I don't think it's some talent that makes the person amazing or something special. I think it's the skills of the person that they use in order to be amazing. That's what I think makes a **True Ultimate** wouldn't you agree," After saying that and looking back at his feeble stature, looking as if his breath was taking, I quickly make an exit.

Jason tries to do the same but he trips and lands face first on the hard wooden floor.

* * *

As I sigh at Jason's clumsiness I make my way towards another person to talk to. However, I wasn't entirely looking and I bump into a girl. None of us are sent to the ground due to the impact but that didn't stop the girl I bumped into from getting mad. "Hey! Watch it you Viagra-taking fuck." barked a girl with long ginger hair wearing a black worn sleeveless jacket and a white tank top. To top off her indie fashion designer look she wore red skinny jeans with holes that somehow added to the look. Her vulgar mouth was not something I expected but definitely not considered as a possibility. "Well? Aren't you going say anything limp dick?" This person... if there's anyone in this room I should be familiar with, she's absolutely the on.

If you look at the five movies of this year I will guarantee that she's been in at least 3 of the movies as the star lead actress and the other 2 movies she has a secondary lead in it. Regardless of the roles she plays, she always gives a stellar performance but I suppose that's a given for the **Ultimate Actress,** Cira Tamko.

* * *

 _Cira Tamko_ **Ultimate Actress** **Age: 15 Height: 5"9 Weight 163 pounds** **Birthday: March 16th Likes:** **Candy, Politics, Cosplay, peace signs Dislikes:** **Rom-Coms, Plants, Cameras Creator:** SugarSprinkesAndMurder

* * *

"Pardon me, I wasn't looking, Cira, Right? I'm Daido Ueno, **Ultimate Hypnotist** " I politely greet her as I continued to gaze at the famous celebrity in mild bewilderment. From the majority of the roles where Cira plays a soft-spoken kind-hearted individual; it's quite bizarre seeing her act like...

"Oh, so you heard of me, huh Pencil dick?" The actress beams upon being recognized "You don't look like one of my creepy stalker fans nor do you look like that desperate to be seen as a virgin to be a part of any news outlets. Oh, wait are you one of those poor saps who hasn't heard of porn and fapped to my face in the magazines." She looks at me with eyes full of tease and a laugh.

-this. This was not what I was expecting. I mean I understand that actors have different personas than the one you'see on T.V. but this is a little different from what I expected. "No! I-I just have seen some of your movies. You did a pretty good job in them," I say to reassure her that I'm not a sick creep.

"...I see," she monotoned says, most of the playfulness she had was now gone. "Well, as long as you're not like critic bitch whose still on her period, you're okay in my books." With that, she leaves me alone to myself and I only have one thought in my mind.

Celebrities are weird.

* * *

After meeting with Cira I decided to look and talk to a less... _loud individual_ and I find a young male teen who is a little bit short and slender with shoulder length raven black hair and he keeps pulling up in a ponytail. He has smooth caramel colored skin and big grey eyes. He wears a double-breasted dark green velvet blazer, a black and white horizontal striped T-shirt underneath it, and also presented with grey skinny jeans and dark purple converse. He wears a large bronze signet ring on the middle finger of his right hand and has his left ear pierced with a simple gold stud.

I approached the man, extend a hand to be shooken, and introduce myself, "Hey man, I'm Daido Ueno, **Ultimate Hypnotist."**

The man flashes me a smile and shakes my hand with such vigor. "Salutations Mr. Ueno," He greets, "It is a pleasure to have met a man as dapper in a suit as yourself. Nonetheless, my good fellow, this is a recherché development that will transpire us to be able to metamorphose into something greater. I mean look at us, me specifically, but look at _us_. Me, I am the finest of my prowesses of being a verbose individual whose still at the pinnacle period of my life where I still have room for growth to improve, and you, you are... a hypnotist. Oh pardon for my aggravating long-winded speeches, I just believe I have a skill I want to flaunt. Nonetheless, manners are manners. I'm Cairo Gamal-Nimr, **Ultimate Linguist**." Wow.

* * *

 _Cairo Gamal-Nimr_ **Ultimate Linguist** **Age: 17 Height:5"2 Weight 123 pounds Birthday:** **January 2nd Likes:** **Reading, Miso Soup, Spring rain, the smell of damp rotting wood, Tropical birds Dislikes:** **Sports, Cabbage, Sunburns, milk chocolate, dogs Creator:** Pine swiftwings

* * *

I immediately bolt away from the fast-talking sophisticated egotistical robot that is Cairo, and find someone else. I decide to pick a student at random and I head towards the first one I see. The first one I see is a girl with long black hair and her icy blue eyes looking around the room. She clearly had a presence of respect and authority. She's wearing a plain white dress that reaches to the top of her knees, her red Moral Committee armband around her upper right arm, grey leggings under her dress, and black boots. Our eyes meet and I shyly look away, however, I hear her footsteps approach me and I look up to find her not so far away from. "Good day sir," She salutes to me, feeling awkward I salute back. "Nice to meet you, my name is Justine Shields! **Ultimate Moral Compass! '**

* * *

 _Justine Shields_ **\- Ultimate Moral Compass Age: 15 Height 5"6 Weight 130 pounds Likes: Friends, Peace, Books Dislikes: Hatred, Chaos, Hurting others. Creator: **(Guest)

* * *

I then inform Justine my name as I got to know hers. "Daido Ueno..." Justine mutters the name and then flashes a smile. "I'll be sure to remember that."

I nod and give a smile of my own to her. "I'll remember your name too, Justine." We both lightly chuckle until Justine gives me a serious look. "what's wrong Justine?"

She continues to give a serious look and says, "So, Daido are you a troublemaker?"

"Huh?" I asked puzzled.

"I'm asking if you like to break the rules," Justine states. "I understand that we aren't aware if this is actually a school environment... but if we're going to be stuck in this place, we should at least have some ground rules. 'Cause if we don't enforce rules will just run rampant wouldn't you agree?!"

"I-I guess?" I hesitantly said. I mean I'm all for rules but there are times when rules can be more detrimental than actually helpful.

Despite my feelings, what I actually said make Justine jump with joy. "Oh, I'm so glad you think so! You're really are a nice guy! I hope we get along in following the rules!" She flashes me a smile and gives me a thumbs-up, even I can't help but smile at her antics. "Oh, would you look at the time! We should introduce our selves to others, take care, Daido." With a smile and a wave, we bid each other adieu.

* * *

After meeting with the Moral Compass I point into the next direction. I then run into an athletic lean man who has almond-shaped green eyes with thick eyebrows. He has short blonde hair styled with a messy fringe undercut. His attire consists of his black ball cap, red windbreaker jacket with grey tees underneath, black jogger pants and red sneakers. He also is sporting archery gear which consists of arm guard on his left arm, archery gloves on his right hand, quiver on his right waist, and chest guard on his left chest. The man is no stranger to tattoos since he has two tattoos on his body, an ouroboros tattoo around his right wrist and an eagle tattoo on the nape of his neck. He sees me and greets me with a warm smile and handshake,"Hey man Nice too meet you. Names Akihito Shoji and being the **Ultimate Recurve Archer** is my game!"

* * *

 _Akihito Shoji_ **\- Ultimate Recurve Archer Age: 17 Height 6" Weight 169 pounds ****Birthday: March 17th Likes:** **Archery, training, cats, curry rice, and dairy products Dislike:** **Bossy person, losing, traitor, violence, and cooked liver. Creator:** Crunch-Crunch-Crunch

* * *

"Recurve Archer?" I wondered aloud. "Is that different from normal archery?"

Upon having that question be spoken aloud, Akihito and his warmness faded and all that was left was a tense feeling mixed with dread. "How naive!" He shouts. "Let me educate you on archery!"

I take a step back and put both my hands up to brush his offer away. "N-no that's quite alright," I uttered as I tried to slowly back away from this conversation.

However, before I can leave I felt his hands on my shoulders give a tight grip. "You must though!" He insisted. "Do you want to remain ignorant about how archery, one of if not the _greatest_ sport in the _world_ , works and the different types of archery?!" As much as I want to say no since I am held captive against my own will I listen to him ramble on about archery. "You see there are two main types of bow for archery: Compound, which in its own right is a good bow, is a bow that uses a combination of cables and pulleys in order to give the user a more mechanical advantage. Meanwhile, recurve bows are more powerful and faster to shoot then other bows are. However, keep in mind that, recurve bow is less forgiving to shoot since the reduction in thickness means it is possible to torque the limbs when pulling the string if your form is off. That also means you have to be quite skilled in order to shoot it, which is why I..." He drones on for five more minutes until he lets me go.

* * *

After being given an earful by several of the people I met, I hope I bump into someone less talkative than them. As I'm thinking about who I talk with, I am interrupted by a soft-spoken voice, "This is boring..." a voice beside me whines, apparently she doesn't see me. I turn to see a short skinny girl with a thin face and a couple of freckles, wearing blue framed glasses that compliments her sky blue eyes. She has short, blood red hair, with some hot pink highlights at the end, and wears a single earring on her right ear. For her clothes, she wears a Maroon shirt under a golden sweater with a maroon skirt and she wears black High socks and white shoes. Also, the girl has a scar on her arm "How droll that we're getting all the introductions out of the way. Such a poor way of starting a story."

"Um..." I piped in so that she notices that I'm here. She definitely wasn't expecting me but she's not startled at all. She looks at me to see what I want. I then began to speak again to explain myself, "I'm sorry to interrupt but, since we're all introducing ourselves I thought I'd let you know that I'm Daido Ueno, **Ultimate Hypnotist**."

"Hmm..." The red-head notes. "I see well it's good to meet your acquaintances my name is Natsu Kuro, the **Ultimate Critic."**

* * *

 _Akihito Shoji_ **\- Ultimate Critic Age: 17 Height 4"11 Weight 130 pounds ****Birthday: December 9th Likes:** **Quiet people, Books, and Movies that don't have too many cliches and subverts them, helping people be better.** **Dislike** **Cliches in media, Micheal Bay movies, Plot Armor, plot holes** **Creator:** Richboylion

* * *

"So Daido," Natsu began. "Is that all you need to know?"

"Yeah," I respond, "But if you would like to talk a little bit more-" and she already left. Well, I guess I got what I asked for when I wanted someone less talkative. Natsu Kuro seems very peculiar, I'd like to at least get to know her better. However, it does remind me of what Cira offhandedly said, critic bitch huh? That's probablyrefering to Natsu. I don't think she was being a bitch but with Cira, she might have taken offense or something.

* * *

For the next person, I confront is a male wears a white coat styled like an old-fashioned doctor's coat and in his left hand he is holding a dark brown leather briefcase which contains surgical tools, scrubs, examination tools and a pot of the best earl grey. As well as this, underneath his lab coat, he wears a pale blue shirt with a folded back collar, over which he has a light brown knitted sweater-vest, decorated with many pins in the shape of a brain, a medical cross, and a scalpel. On his lower half, he wears a pair of brown trousers held up by a black leather belt, held by a buckle also in the shape of a brain, pockets in the trousers. Attached to the belt he has equipment that would be used in a surgery of sorts, wearing a neat pair of grey socks and smart black dress shoes.

As for his facial features, are all proportionate to each other in terms of position so he doesn't appear to have any particularly remarkable features, with the exception of a pair of bold red colored irises. With a slightly pointed chin, his face shape appears slightly angular and his skin marginally tanned. His eyebrows are thin and quite flat, with an upturned nose and a small mouth which seems to spread in a small polite smile. On the bridge of his nose sits a pair of grey rimmed oval glasses, of which his fringe sometimes hangs in the way and seems a minor annoyance to him. Regarding his hair, it is quite neatly trimmed and cut to a little way before his chin, shaded auburn with a few lighter streaks interwoven within.

I approach the man and he greets me,"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. You may call me Mister Tadashi. I specialize in the field of medicine regarding the most complex and beautiful organ in the entire human body, which is still shrouded in mystery: the brain. That is correct; I am the **Ultimate Neurosurgeon**!"

* * *

 _Tadashi Watanabe_ **Ultimate Neurosurgeon** **Age: 17 Height 5"5 Weight 139 pounds Birthday: November 8th Likes: The** **color red, earl grey, classical music, cute animals, and** **golf Dislike: The color** **black, green tea, risk-taking, overly loud noises, failure**. **Creator** : Abitat Eco

* * *

That was a very... interesting way of introducing yourself but I have seen worse... today. "Nice to meet you Tadashi, I'm Daido Ueno, **Ultimate Hypnotist**." I greet but I soon realized my mistake. "Oh sorry, you want to be called Mr. Tadashi right?"

"It's fine it's fine," Tadashi waved off my mistake. "I'm just glad you even remembered. I know it might be weird for you to call someone who is suppose to be your peer 'Mister'."

"Alright thank you for your consideration but I'll try to call you Mr. Tadashi," I reassure. Then I move my attention to the briefcase and I wonder on what it contains. "Hey, Tadashi what do you got there?"

"Oh, this briefcase?" He lifts up his briefcase gesturing to it. "It just has some tools I use for surgery. However, when I found myself in this building I appeared to have lost some of my equipment. "

"Huh? Did you? What did you lose?" I inquired.

"Well, what I lost was the tools that I would use in order to _cut_ or _remove_... _body parts_ for surgery." He explains it all nonchalantly.

" _Cut_ and... _Remove_?" I gulp in surprise at the eerie implication.

"Hehehe," He chuckles. "Don't worry about it too much, they are intended for a medical reason. However, why were only those tools stolen."

"Hmmm... Could it be a health hazard?" I speculate.

"Probably not, it's _medical_ equipment." Tadashi points out. "Well, I suppose we'll find out what that means soon enough. Well, I'll talk to you later Daido! Let me know if I can do anything to help you."

"Will do," I tell him as we both go our separate ways.

* * *

I then make my way towards a mountainous lady who is wearing long sleeve shirt, looking like it belongs to a security guard, additional details show a Japanese flag patch on right shoulder and security firm on left shoulder, with 'Hotaru Himura' above right pocket and badge to the left and a black and red cap. She has rather simplified short black hair, scarlet red eyes somewhat darkened skin and have a surprisingly built body. Upon further observation, she has worn and callused hands and slightly scarred arms. She looks at me and says, "Hotaru Himura, Ultimate Security Guard. It is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

 _Hotaru Himura_ **Ultimate Security Guard Age: 18 Height 6"5 Weight 165 pounds Birthday: May 7th Likes: Dark colors, dogs, Roombas, money, cute things. Dislike: Wastefulness, human urges, cats, very bright colors. Creator: **Runicwolf

* * *

"It's nice to meet you too," I greet back," I'm Daido Ueno, **Ultimate Hypnotist**."

"I see, duly noted," Hotaru says with a nod and goes back to being silent.

"..." Ah, this is getting a bit awkward both of us aren't talking.

"Hey," Hotaru says getting my attention. I look up at her. Could she want to start a conversation? "I'm going to leave now..." Ah, I guess not well meeting with her was interesting, to say the least.

* * *

The next person I introduce myself is a boy in his late midteens, having a rather athletic build that shows he either moves a lot of exercises often. He stands at a solid 5'10 in total, having defined muscles, this being one of the main reason most think he is quite active. He has a healthy, milk chocolate skin tone that is clear of any imperfections with a small hoop earring in his right ear. His eyes were closed but was seen as an almond shape. At the lower outer corner of his left eye is a small beauty mark. His eyes are always half lidded and in an almond shape, having rose red irises with no pupils whatsoever. At the lower outer corner of his left eye is a small beauty mark. The slight straightness of his hair comes from his mother the color comes from both. His hair is snow white, it straight, being a shiny that is comb back, reaching his lower back, strands of hair sticking out wildly in a messy fashion, curving in random directions as if none followed the same route, flaring out like flames and that went well with his black highlights. His bangs are puhed to the sides of his face, framing it as the come to a point and also slightly framing his eyes with a bang at the center of his forehead, sticking straight up with a curve, anothim bang crossing diagonally to the left of his face and touching the corner of his mouth.

He is seen wearing a royal purple, a sleeveless jean vest that is constantly unzipped, having the design of a red heart on the center of the to the vest is a thin cotton hoodie that matches the color of the vest itself, always kept down. Being worn under the vest was a short-sleeved white t-shirt that was noticeably longer than the vest as it reaches over his black, loose-fitting cargo pants that are tucked behind the far tongue of him purple, single white stripe sneakers. Around his left wrist is a thick, white band that reaches from the start of his wrist and to the start of his forearm. On his face, hanging low on his nose was a pair of thin, purple low rimmed oval glasses with a miniature metal K at the center.

"Nice to yo' man," He introduces himself. He speaks in a low voice, very slowly and tired-like. "Names Kamron Luca Di Carita..."

* * *

 _Kamron Luca Di Carita_ **Ultimate ? ? ?** **Age: 18 Height 5" 11 Weight 180 pounds Birthday: November 29th Likes: Food, Sleeping, Music, Eating, Quiet areas, and being left to himself. Dislikes:** **Talkative people, people that tell a bad story, those who say he has a good heart, those who wakes him from his sleep, people that think they can get close to him. Creator:** Egotistical Casual

* * *

"..." I wait for him to continue.

"..." Kamron remains quiet. "Hey man, can we get dis o'er wit? I wan' to be done wit dis as soon as possible."

"... Aren't you going to tell me your talent?" I ask. waiting for his talent.

"Oh drat," he stated. "Yeah, I don' really remember..."

"What?!" I ask in shock. "How could you forget your own talent?!"

"Eh, iz not dat important man," He responds lazily. "I'll remember it... eventually..."

"Um, shouldn't that be more of a problem for you?" I ask.

"Iz fine man," Kamron reassures me. "Besides, shouldn't we worry 'bout why we're even here man? We should focus on dat first. My talent can be somethin' to worry about, later man..."

"I guess you're right..." I reluctantly agreed. "Well, I'll talk to you later then."

Kamron lazily waves bye. What an odd guy.

* * *

The person I talk to next is a girl who has black long length hair with a few red highlights and crimson red eyes. She wears a plain black shirt with a red hoodie also wearing blue jeans. She also has a few bands on her arms with characters from different franchises on them. "Hi, I'm Aya Sakurai the **Ultimate Game Designer** hopefully we can get along."

* * *

 _Aya Sakurai_ **Ultimate Game Designer ****Age: 15 Height 5" 6 Weight 135 pounds Birthday** : **June 4th Likes: gaming, coding, internet, trustworthy people Dislike: robbers, untrustworthy people, the news Creator:** Willdonaldson56

* * *

"Say Daido," Aya begins to talk. "Doesn't this feel like a setup to a video game?"

''Does it?" I inquire. "I wouldn't know, I don't really play video games, really."

"What?!" The game designer exclaims in surprise. "You've NEVER played a video game?!"

"I didn't say that but-"

"This is absolutely horrid!" She practically shouts. "You haven't experienced its coding, the story, the mechanics, the coding, the gameplay, the CODING!"

"Well all that sounds... interesting but I really don't think-!"

"Nonsense!" She blurts out, "I'll be sure to work on a game that can be worthy of your first game. In fact, I'll start working on it right now!" With that, she takes a swift exit.

... Well, at least she means well. I think at least. I hope...

* * *

The next people I run into are in a pair. One is a dashing man talking to a young lady. The man being restrained has short, dark brown hair which is spiked up with gel. From what I can tell from his face at this angle he has almond-shaped hazel eyes, a short nose and a strong, square jaw with a light complexion. When it comes to his clothes, he's wearing a black buttoned vest over a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and an elegant bowtie which is also black. His pants he is wearing black trousers and black dress shoes. From what I can tell this man looks to be quite dashing.

As for the woman, she has green eyes, pale skin, and a dark blue shoulder length with her fringe being clipped by a leaf hairclip. Her attire includes a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt, a finger-less black glove on both of her hands, and a knee-length white skirt with black boots. She also has a belt with a symbol of flower in the middle of it.

"Oh pardon me," I say politely as I approach them. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Actually you are," The man tells me. "You were interrupting a lovely heart-to-heart and you just so happened to interrupt it."

"Ignore him," The woman speaks up. "This baffoon here was trying to flirt with me but I was honestly getting tired of him."

"Ouch, that hurts sweetie," The man jest as he clenches his heart and acts as though he is hurt. "I thought what we had was special!"

"Anyways," the woman just diverts her whole attention to me, ignoring the man. "Greetings, I am Takagami Rena. As for my talent... *sigh* it's the **Ultimate Botanist**."

* * *

Rena Takagami **Ultimate Botanist** **Age: 15 Height 4" 7 Weight 100 pounds Birthday: July 7th Likes:** **Every plant except flower toy guns, books.**

 **Dislike: Flowers, hot places, utensils that use fire. Creator:** Natsukumo1000

* * *

"You kinda acted depressed when you mentioned your talent is something wrong?" I question.

"It's..." she starts and she darts her eyes away from me."It's nothing, I just need to recollect myself after dealing with _that_ man." She gestures toward the man who has been trying to get her attention when she started ignoring him. She then swiftly makes her own exit, leaving me with the flirtatious man.

"Ah such a bother," he sighs but quickly regains composure and flashes me a smile. "I guess I should introduce myself, Name's Shitoshi Sakabayashi and I'm the one and only Ultimate Mixologist. Do you like what you're seeing?"

* * *

 _Shitoshi Sakabayashi_ **Ultimate Mixologist Age: 18 Height 6" Weight 144 pounds Likes: Girls, gossip, fancy drinks Dislikes: Waking up early, cheap food, snow. Creator:** Agrael

* * *

"Man, I really don't appreciate you being an anti wingman dude," Shitoshi chided. "However if you tell me one of your deepest darkest secrets I'll forgive you."

"What? No!" I refused.

"I'm kidding of course," He says. "I haven't blackmailed anyone in my entire life. Although..." This guy... "Now don't give me that look man, I'm just kidding around take a joke. Lighten up a little sheesh. Though if you want to talk over a drink or something, I'll make you one, but for now ciao!" He gives a wave and says goodbye. I see him sauntering his way to where Aya and Justine, probably to flirt or something. Is that all he thinks about?

* * *

I then make my way to the last girl that I haven't talked to. The girl has black eyes and shoulder length black hair. She wears a plain gray shirt and a light blue jacket with white star patterns on it. She also wears black pants and a navy blue bow on the side of her head. Also has a few scars on one cheek from cutter blades. "Hey. I'm Dehi Sio, the **Ultimate Origami Artist**. Sup?"

* * *

 _Dehi Sio_ **Ultimate Origami Artist Age: 15 Height 5"4 Weight 112 pounds Birthday: August 13th Likes: ****gaming, coffee, people who don't overwork her Dislike:** **past memories, loud noises Creator:** popsiclecream795

* * *

"Nice to meet you Dehi," I greet.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, hey do you got any paper?" She asks me.

"Paper? I repeat the last part of the question. "Why would you want paper?"

"Well I am the **Ultimate Origami Artist** after all," she retorts. "It helps me calm down but it seems like you don't have paper huh?"

"I mean I don't but-"

"Well, then I think we're done here." With that, she leaves without a care in the world.

* * *

Finally, I approach the last person that I have met. The last person is a male who has piercing red eyes, black like a black cat's hair and a button up shirt rolled up to its sleeves and unbuttoned enough to show his red shirt underneath. I try to approach him but he stops me, "Don't take another step," He snarls at me. "You just need my name right? I'm Kiyoshi Matsudo, the **Ultimate UNlucky student**."

* * *

 _Kiyoshi Matsudo_ **\- Ultimate Unlucky student Age: 17 Height 6" 3 Weight 190 pounds Likes: Quiet spaces, his elder sister, rom-coms, Dislikes: loud people, mint flavoring, illogical plans Creator: **Oddlyillregular

* * *

"So Kiyoshi-"

"Don't call me that," He interrupts me. "I don't see you as a friend nor are you much of a superior of mine. Call me Matsudo."

"Really?" I groan exasperated.

"Yes,"...Matsudo deadpans. "I don't want people to think that we're on buddy-buddy terms when we just met."

"Alright," I resigned. "But about your talent what does it-"

"Just steer clear of me okay," He explained with a deep sigh in his voice. "If you don't... I can't guarentee your safety."

"W-what do you mean by that?' I hesitantly asked.

"Hmm..." Matsudo then makes a giant smirk, "What do I mean by that, I wonder?"

Before I could do anything else a voice, that was definitely familiar but not someone present at the moment began to speak, "Alright...testing testing is this thing working?" The voice brought everyone from their prior engagements and look on at the end of the room. The eerie voice was coming from around the podium on the raised platform but there was no one there.

"Huh? Is that someone from the school?!" Akihito asks with extreme hope.

"Or it could be the one who kidnaped us," Himura offered.

"So everyone's here?" The voice asked. "Well if everyone is ready I guess it's time for me to appear." With that from beneath the podium, a black and white colored bear popped from out.

"A bear?!" Yuuko shouts in surprise. "Is this a rejected sentai enemy?"

"Enemy?" The bear pouts. "That's such a rude thing to say."

"I-it talked?!" Aya shouted, in surprise.

"How rude!" The bear seethed. "I'm not an 'it'. I'm Monokuma! Do I need to just shout my name like one of those radioactive animals that do the bidding of ten-year-old kids?"

"M-monok-k-kuma?" Jason uttered, as shocked and weirded out like the rest of us.

"That's right!" The bear known as Monokuma praised. "I am Monokuma your headmaster at **Hope's Peak's remains!**

"What a plot twist," Natsu muttered as she bit her thumb and narrowed her eyes in a faint show of nervousness.

"You're the headmaster?!" Cira shouts. "Bullshit, unless you are some furry loving fuck and a midget, I don't believe it!"

"Wait," Matsudo spoke up. "Did you call this place **Hope's peak's remains**?

"That's right!" Monokuma confirmed, "This is the first ever **Hope's Peak Academy** and this is the battlegrounds for the _Start to the end_ _killing game!"_

"What is this about a killing game?" Tadashi asks "Why would anyone want to play a game like that?"

"I'm glad you asked!" chirped Monokuma. "You'll have to play the game. If you want to escape this place!'

"What?!" shout Dehi. "You're only joking right, this is a prank right?!"

"Nope, no pranks here!" Monokuma denied. " **You must kill someone if you want to leave**. It's as simple as that. How you want to do it is up to you!"

"Stop messing around!" Cairo commanded with all the anger in his voice "No one is going to kill.

"No one?" Monokuma wondered. Then he quickly put his face forward leaning on the right side to make his red eye pop out more to us. "You can't say that for sure, can you? It's like poker you may have a good hand yourself...BUT how can you say the other competitors have a good hand of their own. For all, you know they could have already caved into my so-called bluff. Or is it a bluff? Who can say for certain."

As soon as he stopped talking murmurs and shouts of protest filled the area. People uncertain with each other, not aware of what the other was thinking. Some trying to regain order but I knew it was lost. The seeds of doubt that Monokuma had planted were enough for everyone to succumb to his claim.

I knew for a fact that the _Start to the end killing game_ had officially begun.

-END OF PROLOGUE-

* * *

 **AN: That's the end of the prologue! Tell me how I** **done constructive critiscm is always apreciated. Sorry** **this took a while, my ideal way for this to go down was finish this chapter and the second demo chapter, which I did do. However, I was an idiot and worked on them** **if any person who created a character is reading this please give me your feedback on how you think I dealt with your character. Anyways take care and I hope these chapters were worth the wait.**


End file.
